Quirk Replication
by Kisame Hoshigaki
Summary: ¿Puede alguien como yo ser un Héroe sin usar su Quirk? - Estando al borde de la barandilla preparándose para saltar All Might se congelo, de todas las preguntas que un adolecente con problemas de autoestima e inseguridad podría hacerle esa nunca le pasó por la cabeza, ¿y podrían culparlo?
1. Prólogo

Boku No Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de este manga

Texto entre comillas ("") y cursiva ( _cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto en negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

 **Quirk Replication**

Capítulo 0: Prologo

* * *

 **Los hombres no son todos iguales al nacer** , eso lo descubrió Midoriya Izuku a los 4 años, un doctor le dijo que nunca desarrollaría su Individualidad o Quirk, por lo mismo muchos de sus compañeros del Jardín de Niños se alejaron de él y los que se quedaron rondándolo con el tiempo empezaron a abusar de él por su falta de Quirk y su sueño de ser un Héroe Profesional.

Le decían que no intentara lo que no podía alcanzar, que no soñara, que lo matarían rápido entre otras cosas y aun así él nunca se rindió.

Al no tener un Quirk despertó en él una obsesión de poder entenderlos por lo tanto empezó a escribir en distintos cuadernos los distintos poderes de los Héroes y Villanos que más le habían impresionado, con el tiempo los pocos adultos que se preocupaban por él mencionaron estar impresionados por lo detallados que podían ser algunas de las descripciones y que podría ser un buen analista según palabras de Takeyama-Sensei, antigua maestra de Izuku y un tema difícil de tratar para el pobre niño.

Pero a los 10 años entendió otra gran verdad. **Aun si fuéramos todos iguales no todos podrán aceptarte por cómo eres.**

En una excursión escolar cambiaron las cosas en la vida Midoriya Izuku radicalmente, el niño que era abusado e ignorado por sus compañeros de clases por ser Quirkless murió y nació otro Midoriya Izuku que solo conoce desprecio, soledad, desesperanza e Inseguridad. Y solo porque su Quirk, el que le dijeron que nunca tendría se manifestó de una forma imprevista y muy dolorosa.

Solo su madre, el doctor que lo atendió en ese entonces, Bakugou Katsuki al poco tiempo de los eventos que lo marcaron y **ella** , la primera mujer por la que pudo decir que sentía algo que no entendía que era ese sentimiento antes de entrar a la pubertad, fueron las únicas personas que mostraron algo de preocupación y no se apartaron.

…

Bueno, excepto Bakugou pero él es un caso especial. Le seguía hablando, llamándolo Deku y usando sus explosiones para intimidar, pero al mismo tiempo era el único que no le tiene miedo… o asco.

Por eso es un caso especial.

De camino a clases y de 14 años vio como un villano con un Quirk similar a Gigantificación peleaba con varios Pros al mismo tiempo hasta que Kamui Woods, un novato en asenso empezó a tener algo de control en la pelea, era un espectáculo el poder verlo. En su mano tenia sujetando su cuaderno de héroes y con la otra escribiendo todo lo que veía a una velocidad que muchos quisieran tener.

Una persona a su lado vio lo que estaba haciendo y quedo maravillado de que tan detalladas eran sus anotaciones, como lo tenía muy cerca se sentía incómodo ya que desde que apareció su Quirk permite que cierta gente lo toque.

En ese momento Kamui Woods estaba por realizar su técnica definitiva para contener al gigante villano, cosa que estaría difícil de hacer y que honestamente Izuku quería ver, inclusive estaba tentado de grabar la pelea y mandarlo a la nube directamente desde su cabeza, aunque le produjera una jaqueca. Y justo en el momento que Kamui Woods estaba por amarrarlo, una patada de otro gigante mando lejos al villano dejándolo inconsciente.

Aquel que noqueo al villano no era nada más que **ella,** Takeyama Yu, una rubia de 20 metros que estaba enfrente de todos los transeúntes saludando y haciendo juegos de palabras con su trasero como presentación.

\- _"Ella nunca cambiará…"_

Esa rubia sedienta de atención que ayudó al muchacho en su momento más oscuro, fue ella junto con su madre las que lo sacaron de un camino en el que se hubiera convertido en un villano aterrador y estaba muy agradecido con ella por eso.

\- _"… Aun así ¿porque tiene que llamar la atención de esa manera?, si, tiene un gran cuerpo y le gusta presumirlo, pero aun así ¿por que no tienes un poco más de decencia? Por eso a mi madre no le agradas del todo Yu-san, ¿y que hacen todos ellos tomándole fotos a su trasero?"_

Recordando que ya iba tarde a la escuela prefirió ignorar a todas las personas que le estaban tomando fotos extrañas a la nueva heroína de la ciudad, **Mount Lady** , tenía cosas más importantes que ponerse como fan celoso.

- _"¿No crees que fuiste muy ruda con Kamui Woods al ganarle el villano? Entiendo que sea tu debut como Pro en solitario, ¿pero quitarle el villano a otro Héroe? No se me hace muy ético Yu-san"_

Con ese pequeño pensamiento se fue de la zona hacia su escuela, él sabía que el mensaje le llegaría a la nueva Heroína. Al fin y al cabo que tu Quirk pueda replicar otros Quirks en especial **"Electronic Communication"** en esta época digital ayuda mucho.

Razón por la cual no tenía un teléfono, era redundante, su cerebro podía actuar como un HUB y los virus computacionales no le podían hacer daño.

No fue hasta más tarde en clase de tutoriales que recibió una respuesta a su mensaje, causándole un sonrojo muy notorio

\- _"No te metas en lo que no te llaman mocoso, por cierto, ¡a que grabaste mi impresionante actuación de la mañana!, ¿No me veía genial? Pronto todos me conocerán, seré una del Top 10 y seré muy rica. P.D. la siguiente vez que nos encontremos en la calle, ayúdame a ser más controversia, besos"_

Al terminar el mensaje una imagen de Mount Lady dando un beso al aire mirando a la cámara seductivamente y sujetando un cartel con la leyenda 'Para mi fan número 1'

\- Esa mujer me matara de la vergüenza – comento para sí mismo el peliverde pero tuvo que concentrarse de nuevo cuando oyó que su maestro literalmente lo mandaba a la jaula de los leones por un comentario que hizo acerca de su elección de carrera

\- Ahora que hablamos de eso, Midoriya también está aplicando a U. A.

El salón de clase que antes estaba en medio de abuchear y admirar a Bakugou Katsuki, pasó a un silencio mortal por dos segundos para después gritar indignados acerca de la elección del peliverde.

No era de extrañar después de los rumores que se generaron hacia él después del incidente de hace 3 años cuando estaba por graduarse de la escuela primaria.

\- No pueden dejar que ese monstruo valla a la U. A.

\- Deberían de meterlo a Tártaros por pensar en ello.

\- Deberías morirte monstruo.

Comentarios como esos llegaron a sus oídos, ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos, dolía más que ser tratado como un Quirkless pero los dejo gritar todo lo que quieran, siempre hace eso.

Hasta que una explosión llego a su escritorio cortesía de Bakugou.

\- ¡DEKU! Te he dicho una y otra vez que seré el único de esta escuela mediocre en entrar a la U. A. para ser el más grande héroe y no voy a dejar que un nerd de mierda como tú me lo arruine, ¿Quieres ser un héroe? Toma tu ridículo Quirk y vete a otra escuela, Shiketsu, Ketsubutsu, la que quieres, pero aléjate de U. A. que es mía.

\- Bakugou que estás diciendo, ¿cómo puedes permitir que **eso** sea un héroe? Tú tienes un Quirk genial y lo entendemos, pero él ha hecho cosas que ni el peor de los villanos haría.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes extra? No recuerdo haberte visto ese día cuando arrestaron a esa enferma y tuvimos que pelear por nuestras vidas.

Varios alumnos quisieron protestar ante esto pero otros los detuvieron dándole la razón a Bakugou, esos alumnos presenciaron los hechos que hicieron que la fama de Midoriya Izuku sea vista como algo peor que un villano. Estas personas son las que menos atacan a Izuku, pero lo hacen porque aún están intentando comprender esos eventos que llevaron a la actualidad. Aun así preferían tener su distancia de Deku por si las dudas.

Deku no dijo nada en toda esta confrontación que fue silenciada por el maestro, causando un enojo mayor en el rubio explosivo. Izuku sabía que tendría una plática con Katsuki quiera o no.

Al mismo momento en esa misma ciudad un ladrón cuya piel consistía de lodo salía corriendo con una bolsa llena de dinero, aprovechando la conmoción que un villano causo en la mañana esta persona hizo de las suyas, varia gente lo vieron salir corriendo pidiendo ayuda o haciendo comentarios de los héroes no harían nada por lo insignificante que era el delito.

\- Definitivamente para ciertas personas no hay límites – comento un joven al lado de una tienda de conveniencia, quien lo acompañaba asentía porque pensaba igual.

 **\- Si los hay, ¿Por qué?…**

Detrás de ellos un gigante de cabello rubio con una enorme sonrisa que transmitía seguridad a los civiles dijo haciendo que todos, incluido el ladrón que ya estaba muy adelantado voltearan.

 **\- ¡Porque aquí estoy!**

Y All Might empezó la persecución que cambiaría el destino de todos.


	2. El encuentro destinado

Boku No Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de este manga

Texto entre comillas ("") y cursiva ( _cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto en negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

* * *

 **Quirk Replication**

Capítulo 1: El encuentro destinado

* * *

Al final de clases los compañeros de Izuku seguían viéndolo con cierto resentimiento de que él intentara ser un héroe, eso lo enojaba pero Izuku aprendió que hay que saber elegir sus peleas y una en la escuela no era la mejor opción.

\- Hey Deku, todavía hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar – Bakugou tenía la libreta de Izuku, aquella donde anota todas las observaciones y detalles que ha visto a lo largo de los años – Actualizaste mi información, maldición incluso está anotado las ideas que acabo de desarrollar, no pierdas el tiempo anotando algo que ya lo tienes en tu maldita memoria y escribe en código nerd de mierda, si mi información cae en manos equivocadas pones mi record invicto en peligro.

 _\- ¿Eso es lo único que le preocupa?_ – los que escucharon a Bakugou no pudieron evitar pensar eso.

\- Ya sé que es lo que quieres hablar Kac-chan y la respuesta es no, mi madre no puede costear que valla a otra preparatoria lejos de la ciudad.

Una explosión en las manos de Bakugou daño la libreta de Izuku a lo cual el dueño grito de susto por lo que había hecho su amigo de la infancia.

\- Voy a ser el único alumno de esta escuela que entre a U. A. y nadie ni siquiera tu Deku va a arruinar esta oportunidad de resplandecer hacia el puesto número 1, ¡entiendes Deku!

Y en su enojo sin darse cuenta Bakugou arrojo la libreta de Izuku hacia la ventana, Deku reacciona lo más rápido posible extendiendo su mano evitando que saliera por la ventana al atraerlo hacia el mismo con un movimiento de mano con el Quirk llamado **Attraction.**

Lamentablemente en el viaje de regreso a manos de Izuku golpea en la frente a Bakugou cuando se dio vuelta para irse del salón. Los dos compinches de Katsuki no pudieron evitar soltar la risa, a Deku la presión se le bajo rápidamente. La chica que se sienta enfrente de Bakugou estaba por desmallarse y maldiciendo el tener que haber regresado al salón por su lapicera olvidada.

Bakugou Katsuki no mostro signos de vida por varios segundos hasta que la vena en su frente parecía reventarse en cualquier momento.

Midoriya Izuku no era idiota, agarro su libreta y con toda la velocidad que poseía salió disparado hacia los casilleros de zapatos, hacer el cambio de calzado y salir corriendo antes que el sujeto que suda nitroglicerina lo alcanzara.

Definitivamente no era idiota.

En la noche le hablaría a la madre de Bakugou para que lo calmara un poco y no sufrir su ira tan intensamente. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un paso peatonal debajo de la calle principal de su vecindad para descansar un poco y acomodar sus objetos en su mochila.

\- Maldito idiota, él sabe que no tenemos una buena situación económica ¿y me pide que me valla a otra ciudad? Si no fuera porque la U. A. está cerca de mi casa no podría aplicar… ¿a veces me pregunto por qué no le pongo un alto a Kac-chan?

\- Un recipiente para esconderme de tamaño mediano, que afortunado.

\- ¡QUE!

Ante lo siguiente Izuku no pudo hacer mucho, fue envuelto en una extraña y maloliente sustancia que empezó a meterse por su boca quitándole el aire.

\- Tranquilo muchacho, solo dolerá por 45 segundos, después todo dolor y preocupación que tengas pasara al olvido.

Esas palabras alteraron al joven, sabía lo que pasaría si no hacía algo, iba a morir sin salvar a nadie. Dejaría sola a su madre, Kac-chan estaría dolido por la situación estúpida que fue su última conversación, Yu-san se culparía de no poder ayudarlo por andar buscando fama en lugar de villanos.

No. No podía dejarse morir, no lo hizo años atrás con ese monstruo que llamaba maestra, no moriría por culpa de un patético ser con forma de lodo.

Pelearía con todo su poder.

El aire alrededor del chico empezó a moverse de forma violenta, entrando entre los huecos que la forma viscosa del villano dejaba sin cubrir al chico y expandiendo una armadura de aire alrededor del cuerpo de Izuku. Sus brazos se alargaron destruyendo el chaleco de su uniforme, la camisa de manga larga que usaba debajo de ella y los guantes que siempre tenía que estar llevando para no incomodar a toda persona que lo rodeara.

Sus dedos se transformaron en garras y conforme pudo empezó a sujetar al villano de lodo a pedazos y arrojarlo lejos de él, con toda su fuerza brinco estrellándose contra el techo del paso peatonal pero esto solo le dio más dolor al adolecente, el cuerpo viscoso del villano no amortiguo el golpe y no lo daño. Con el aire que lo rodeo pudo sacarse de la boca lo que parecía ser parte del cuerpo del villano, aun así seguían peleando para tener el control de la situación.

La alcantarilla se estrelló en el techo llamando la atención de los dos peleadores

 **\- No te preocupes joven, ¿Por qué? porque ya estoy aquí, ¡Texas Smash!**

\- _"¿All Might? ¿Aquí?"_

La presión del golpe del gigante rubio separo el cuerpo del villano de lodo, tumbo por varios metros al peliverde que tuvo que usar sus garras para no ser arrastrado a lo largo del túnel, aun así el ataque de All Might lo dejo adolorido del hombro y mareado.

En cuestión de cuarenta segundos, tiempo que el mareo de Izuku se desaparecía, All Might se bebió los 3 litro de bebida, encerró al villano en dicha botella, tomo la libreta del chico listo para firmarla como una disculpa de haberlo involucrado en penoso descuido del héroe y en lo que buscaba una hoja donde firmar observo lo escrito en ella.

Datos, estrategias, sugerencias a mejoras de varios héroes que tenía el gusto de conocer y algunos más que estaban empezando o eran héroes tan locales que no los había oído jamás. Dicha información estaba realmente organizada y catalogada de tal manera que era demasiado fácil de entender.

 _\- "Si esta información cae en manos equivocadas sería un problema grave"_

\- ¿Cómo? ¿All Might? ¿Aquí? ¿Podría darme su autógrafo?

\- **En eso estoy joven, por cierto debo de decir que es admirable lo que tienes aquí, pero también peligroso, no debes de mostrárselo a nadie.**

\- ¡Si señor, lo que usted diga!

\- **Aquí tienes joven y en verdad lo siento por involucrar a un civil con un villano, usualmente no cometo esos errores pero es mi primera vez en esta área, lo que complico la captura, por cierto tu Quirk se ve que es fuerte, ojala nos encontremos en el futuro si decides hacerte un héroe.**

Decía el héroe que después de entregarle la libreta al chico empezó a hacer poses para lucir sus músculos, de alguna manera eso siempre ayudaba para distraer a los fanáticos de hacerle preguntas incomodas.

 _\- "Extraño, cuando mencione su Quirk la actitud del chico cambio, bueno es mejor evitar ese tipo de asuntos."_

\- Mu-Muchas gracias All Might esta libreta se convertirá en un tesoro familiar… pero y el villano ¿dónde está?

 **\- Lo encerré en esta botella, ahora si me disculpas tengo que entregarlo a las autoridades correspondientes.**

\- Espere All Might quiero hacerle unas preguntas.

 **\- Y me gustaría contestártelas joven pero en serio me tengo que ir, tengo el tiempo en contra**.

Y de un gran salto el Héroe número 1 de Japón se encontraba en el aire dirigiéndose a la comisaría más cercana a entregar el villano pero en el viaje sintió algo extraño, como si estuviera arrastrando algo, lo cual sería casi imposible ya que se encontraba en medio de un salto a varios metros de altura. Volteo a ver sus pies y vio que el chico se estaba sujetando a sus piernas.

 **\- Oye, entiendo que seas un fan pero no crees que es demasiado, déjame ir.**

\- '¿DÉJAME IR?'… si lo hago me muero, y tengo que hacerle una pregunta y ya no le molesto, lo juro.

 **\- Ok, ok, cierra la boca y ojos, me moveré a un lugar donde pueda dejarte.**

Haciendo una cuantas maniobras en el aire All Might y su polisón se dirigían a un edificio de varios pisos, All Might tenía la idea de concederle el capricho, ya le había tocado este tipo de escenarios donde un joven le preguntaría si se puede convertir en su ayudante cuando sea un héroe o cosas por el estilo, pero el hecho de toser sangre sabía que no podía cumplirle el capricho al joven.

\- Eso fue algo tenebroso, dudo que con **Nitrogen Armor** hubiera salido ileso.

 **\- Debes de tener más cuidado con lo que haces joven, si no hubiera sido por tus manos grandes probablemente hubieras caído al suelo y matado en el peor de los casos, bueno no tengo tiempo que perder, te dejare aquí, pídeles a los del edificio que te bajen, nos vemos.**

\- Espera, no te vallas.

 **\- ¡No!, ¡no puedo esperar!**

Izuku noto el tono molesto de All Might, podía entender que tuviera cosas más importantes que andar contestando una pregunta sin sentido para alguien como él, pero esa pregunta que Midoriya Izuku quiere hacerle a su ídolo y más grande fuente de inspiración era necesaria, si no salía como él quisiera podría ser un golpe fatal a su ego y autoestima pero era un riesgo que él quería, no, tenía que correr.

\- ¿Puede alguien como yo ser un Héroe sin usar su Quirk?

Estando al borde de la barandilla preparándose para saltar All Might se congelo, de todas las preguntas que un adolecente con problemas de autoestima e inseguridad podría hacerle esa nunca le pasó por la cabeza, ¿y podrían culparlo?

Claro que no, todos quieren ser un héroe con la habilidad única con la que nacieron, la única cosa que es seguro te hace diferente a los demás y ahora, un niño con un Quirk que hace que sus ante brazos sean largos, más largos que las piernas del niño y que sobresalga del lado del codo, junto con sus manos que en lugar de dedos tienen garras. Cierto esos brazos parase que pertenecen a un villano, pero como el Quirk sea usado depende de aquel que lo posea, podría ser usado para aprensiones o situaciones de rescate si es que además tiene un incremento de fuerza.

\- ¿Es posible para una persona como yo sin usar su Quirk pueda convertirse en alguien como usted? – el Joven Midoriya no veía a su ídolo mientras hacia sus preguntas, el miedo a enfrentarse a su más grande inspiración de hacer las cosas y que le diga la respuesta que el definitivamente **NO** quería oír, sabe que lo destrozaría a niveles que no sospechaba, por eso siempre tuvo los ojos cerrados.

Pero él sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que abrirlos y aun que ya en este punto lo había hecho no podía ver a la cara a su ídolo.

\- Debido a ciertos factores odio mi Quirk, pero aun así quiero ser un Héroe que salve a todos con una sonrisa, que no muestre miedo en el rostro y que diga que no hay nada de qué preocuparse justo como usted… ¡Qué demonios! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está All Might?

Enfrente de Izuku y entre una gran nube de humo se encontraba una persona aparentemente de la misma altura y ropas que All Might pero encorvado, el cabello del mismo color y con un peinado diferente. Añadiendo que parecía ser un esqueleto con piel encima.

\- Tranquilízate Joven, Soy All Might.

La sangre que escupía mientras hablaba no ayudaba en nada, el joven se puso más histérico, de inmediato el esquelético gigante saco un pañuelo y se quitó la sangre.

\- ¿Qué? No te creo.

\- Joven, haz visto que en la piscina hay gente que mete su estómago para aparentar tener más músculos, en mi caso es lo mismo.

-¡No puede ser! Deja de mentir, ¿eres acaso un imitador?

\- Dijiste algo de que tengo una sonrisa que no proyecta el miedo ¿cierto? – El gigante rubio se sentó para descansar un poco sus piernas de toda la actividad que ese villano de lodo lo obligo a hacer en las últimas horas – Tú has visto el lado de mí que no quiero que la gente vea, así que no lo escribas ni digas a nadie, sabría de inmediato que fuiste tú, y siéntate ahora tenemos tiempo de sobra. Veras hace 5 años un villano me hizo esta herida.

Dijo mientras que se levantaba su camiseta dejando ver varias cicatrices que circundaban un solo punto en donde se supone debe de estar el estómago. Esta vista detuvo y espanto un poco a Izuku cuando se sentaba enfrente de su ídolo.

\- Mi sistema respiratorio fue comprometido y mi estómago quedo desecho, por lo cual lo perdí. Los procedimientos quirúrgicos que siguieron dañaron más mis ojos de lo que ya estaban y tengo la esclera negra. Solo puedo hacer mi trabajo de Héroe tres horas al día después de eso tengo esta forma débil y cadavérica.

\- ¿Ci-cinco años atrás? ¿Fue Toxic Chainsaw?

\- ¿Ese villano? No, él nunca podría hacerme esto… el que me hizo esto es otro sujeto del que no quiero hablar, está herida y esa pelea nunca se hicieron públicas porque yo lo pedí, el símbolo de la paz que salva a las personas con una sonrisa **NO DEBE** ser intimidado por la villanía. El motivo del por qué sonrió es para ocultar el miedo que siento cuando hago mi trabajo.

Estas últimas palabras retumbaron en Izuku, nunca se esperó que el hombre sin miedos que siempre ha admirado en realidad los tuviera y su mecanismo de defensa fuera la sonrisa que tanto lo caracteriza.

\- Un profesional se juega la vida al proteger al inocente o desprotegido, mis heridas son prueba de ello joven y tú me preguntas si puedes convertirte en un Pro sin usar tu Quirk, ¿Por qué?

Honestamente All Might se hubiera ido hace rato para entregarle el criminal a la policía, pero la pregunta de este joven lo intrigo y quería saber la razón, ya que su instinto le dice que hay algo en la pregunta del joven y en cómo se comporta hacia su Quirk. Probablemente no necesita meter su nariz en asuntos que no le competen, pero un verdadero héroe se mete en donde no lo llaman.

El joven Midoriya suspiro y aun cuando tuviera miedo a ser juzgado por el Numero 1 sabía que no tenía nada que perder, en el pasado un juez dictamino que él era inocente y no podían juzgarlo por esos crimines. Además ahora conocía un secreto muy grande de All Might era justo que el contara su historia.

\- Yo fui diagnosticado Quirkless a los 4 años, tengo las dos juntas que el humano antes de esta época tenía.

Esto llamo la atención de All Might, si el joven fue diagnosticado de esa manera en el pasado y viendo como era su antebrazo y mano, definitivamente alguien cometió un error muy grave.

– Fui humillado por lo mismo, quien más lo hacía era mi mejor amigo, en la actualidad ya no lo hace pero aun así sigue siendo un idiota por todo el orgullo que tiene, pero todo cambio cuando tenía 10 años en un viaje escolar, me empezó a doler todo el torso y los brazos, el dolor que sentía fue mucho que incluso golpee a varia gente por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, en especial a una chica que le pegue en la cara, cosa que la enojo, su Quirk hubiera evitado eso de haber prestado atención.

Izuku regreso sus brazos a su estado anterior. All Might pensaba que las extremidades no podían transformarse, eso quería decir que el Quirk del joven era de Transformación y no de mutación como había pensado.

Después, el joven se quitó el chaleco de su uniforme y la camisa debajo de ella, All Might noto que el joven tenía algo de condición pero nada que un chico de su edad no tuviera.

Y cicatrices, bastantes de ellas.

\- Y de la nada mi torso, hombros y brazos se transformaron…

El torso de Izuku se hizo más delgado su piel tomo el color de un blanco ceniza con motes verdes, en sus hombros una protuberancia con forma de hombrera de un verde pastel apareció, sus brazos perdieron masa muscular y se alargaron unos cuantos centímetros de lo que antes eran, el codo y el antebrazo volvieron a tomar la forma que había visto antes, el lado donde el codo unía el brazo y antebrazo se había extendido por varios centímetros, mientras que el lado de la muñeca creció por tres veces su tamaño normal todo esto siendo de un color verde azulado. Los dedos se volvieron garras de color negro muy largas.

Como All Might había pensado podría ser el Quirk de un villano, pero también podría ser de un héroe especializado en rescates y aprensiones de villanos si recibía el entrenamiento correcto. Lo que más llamo la atención del Pro es que al final de la transformación dos grandes y aterradoras guadañas aparecieron en la espalda del chico como si fueran alas. Lo que tenía en frente era algo que cualquier civil no quisiera encontrarse en un callejón oscuro.

\- Cuando me llevaron al hospital para examinarme se dieron cuenta que pertenezco a un reducido grupo de personas que desarrollaron su Quirk a una avanzada edad y a aun más reducido grupo de personas que tienen las juntas de sus pies completas, según el doctor un caso como el mío han aparecido 2 veces más en los últimos 100 años a nivel mundial, soy como el santo grial de los Quirks.

En todo momento que Izuku explicaba si situación médica no veía al héroe en frente de él, All Might podía apreciar las emociones negativas que esta plática le estaba haciendo al joven. Le dolía mucho a All Might ver a un joven tan deprimido como él.

\- Eso es increíble joven, tienes un Quirk muy interesante, aunque si, un poco intimidante.

\- Lo sé, este Quirk pertenece a una persona muy intimidante.

\- ¿Pertenece? ¿A qué te refieres con eso joven? – algo dentro de su cabeza empezó a levantar alarmas, era algo que ya antes había oído antes.

\- Cuando me dijeron que esta forma era mi Quirk me ilusione tanto, ya no era Quirkless Deku, solo era Deku, estaba feliz, aunque me llamo la atención que era idéntico al Quirk de mi maestra de clases.

Esperanza, alegría, emoción, se podrían ver en la mirada del joven peliverde. All Might se sintió conmovido por eso, llevándolo momentáneamente al momento en que con ayuda de su maestra empezó a manifestar su Quirk. Recuerdos muy alegres para el héroe. La voz de Izuku lo regreso a la plática.

\- Cuando le comente al doctor ese detalle le llamo la atención y me hizo estudios con su Quirk llamado **Scanning** , al final de su inspección me dijo que estaba en lo correcto que era el Quirk de mi maestra y que mi Quirk tenía la capacidad de replicar otros Quirks de forma permanente. Y sin saber eso replique el Quirk de varias personas sin querer hasta ese momento, incluida mi madre.

\- Es… un Quirk fuerte joven y creo darme una idea de por qué dices que lo odias, ya que en esta sociedad de súper humanos que haya alguien con la capacidad de copiar lo que hace único a todos puede causarte problemas.

\- Ni se imagina All Might, mi epidermis del cuello para abajo al contacto con la piel de cualquier persona puede replicar Quirks, hasta ahí no habría problemas con la excepción de que cada persona que replico su Quirk en un lapso de horas entra en un estado comatoso y todas las heridas que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida se vuelven a presentar.

\- ¿QUÉ? – al gritar All Might escupió sangre en todo el piso. – " _Espera… ¿toque al joven?, no creo que no."_

\- Y no All Might no me toco – Respondió Izuku a la pregunta interna del héroe - y aun si lo hubiera hecho cuando mi cuerpo toma esta forma mi epidermis cambia y no puedo replicar nada con ella.

Eso trajo un suspiro de alivio al cadavérico hombre.

\- Con respecto a mi Quirk, mientras más Quirks tenga la persona más tiempo entra en coma, esa maestra y el doctor que me atendió tenían Quirks múltiples, casi se mueren y estuvieron un mes en coma de lo débiles que terminaron… aunque si se hubiera muerto la maestra nos hubiéramos evitados muchos problemas.

\- No digas eso joven, cualquier vida es preciosa y no debemos de pensar en eso…

\- Esa maestra es la Maestra Caníbal y como sé que los héroes pueden acceder a datos que al público no se dan a conocer podrás entender por qué mis palabras.

Oh… la Maestra que se comía indigentes que nadie extrañarían hasta que fue descubierta por una alumna y se la comió, si no recordaba mal ese caso, fue detenida cuando algunos estudiantes… ¡OH!

\- ¿Entonces tu eres…?

\- Si All Might, yo soy **ese** estudiante y ese es el motivo por el que hice esa pregunta. Con mi historial referente a ese caso, con el Quirk que me obliga no tocar a nadie a no ser que este al filo de la muerte es que siempre me he preguntado ¿Puedo ser un héroe que salve a todos con una sonrisa y sin usar su Quirk?

Esa era una pregunta sería considerando el daño colateral que el joven podría hacer sin siquiera desearlo, además con toda la mierda que era el caso de la Maestra Caníbal si recordaba bien lo poco que había leído de ese caso que hizo que la popularidad de Death Arms subiera considerablemente.

Una explosión a los lejos llamo la atención del dúo. Una explosión que venía de la dirección donde ellos estaban.

\- Esa explosión sonó familiar.

\- Es… preocupante una explosión de esa magnitud, joven ¿que se encuentra en esa dirección?

\- Creo… que el centro comercial Tatooine, pasamos por encima de él cuando se dirigió para acá.

\- Si cuando iba a entregar al villano de hace rato pero un fan me detuvo.

\- Dis-Disculpe All Might, pero en serio quería hacerle esta pregunta.

\- Es… una pregunta complicada joven, si gustas acompáñame mientras entrego al villano y pienso una respuesta más adecuada a tu situación.

Ambos, héroe y joven se levantaron.

\- Mu- Muchas gracias All Might por considerar mi pregunta.

\- Mientras estamos ahí aprovecho para hacer unas cosas… aunque me preocupa esa explosión.

\- Ya llego a su límite All Might, no se esfuerce tanto.

\- Eso molesta un poco joven, pero tienes razón otros héroes se pueden encargar de eso.

\- Tengo una conocida que hoy fue su debut en solitario, su nombre es Mount Lady, ella me ayudó mucho con el caso de la maestra y como es una buscadora de atención no dudo que ya este yendo en esa dirección… aunque será problemático su sucedió adentro del centro comercial por su Quirk.

Izuku regresa sus partes transformadas para ponerse lo que quedo de su ropa después del encuentro del villano de lodo, lo cual recordó que valdría la pena registrar ese Quirk como algo simbólico a lo que después siguió.

Solo esperaba no haber replicado ese Quirk. ¿Acaso habrá tocado una parte que no sea su rostro cuando intento asfixiarlo? Un pequeño análisis con **Scanning** a su cuerpo podría decirle eso, pero antes de eso.

\- All Might ¿Dónde tiene al villano? Me gustaría analizarlo con uno de los Quirks del doctor para registrar su información en mi **Análisis Para El Futuro.**

\- Oh si dijiste que el doctor casi se muere, mencionaste algo de Escaneo ¿cierto?, está bien déjame lo saco de la bolsa de mi pantalón.

Pero en la bolsa no había nada, lo cual detuvo a All Might a mitad de las escaleras, Izuku se detiene unos pasos más adelante y al ver que la cara de su ídolo estaba en blanco y por como movía sus brazos intentando encontrar algo preocupo al joven.

Mas explosiones de fondo podían oírse. Sin decirse nada los dos corren por las escaleras, Izuku por delante hasta la parte baja. Una vez abajo Izuku vuelve a transformar sus brazos por completos para evitar problemas con la replicación de su Quirk y se dirigen hacia donde se encuentran las explosiones.

Por momentos Izuku tenía que seguir el paso de All Might y por otros lo tomaba del brazo con sus monstruosas extremidades para llegar lo más rápido posible.

Al llegar encuentran una gran cantidad de gente en la entrada al corredor del centro comercial, All Might no podía contener el aliento por su déficit respiratorio por lo que se quedó unos pasos atrás y aprovechando su altura pudo ver qué pasaba. Izuku al ser más pequeño tuvo que preguntar a alguien para saber que pasaba.

\- " _Es el villano que capture, pathetic, por mi culpa un inocente está en problemas"_

\- ¿Que está pasando?

\- Un villano tomo de rehén a un chico de secundaria, por lo que oí el chico está causando las explosiones para quitase al villano, pero eso está haciendo que los héroes no puedan rescatarlo

\- Yo oí que están a la espera de que llegue otro héroe con un Quirk más acorde ya que Death Arms y Kamui Woods son inapropiados para pelear contra él.

\- " _Pathetic, no puedo hacer nada, mi tiempo llego a su límite"_

\- ¿Kac-chan?

All Might vio que Midoriya estaba en la parte delantera de los espectadores viendo como ese villano estaba atacando a su rehén y por las palabras que uso debería de ser un conocido de él. Con mayor razón All Might se sentía patético y triste por el joven al ver que un cono…

\- ¡KAC-CHAN!

Y con un impulso y velocidad que sorprendió a los héroes y espectadores Midoriya Izuku se lanzó a enfrentarse en contra del villano que no más de media hora atrás estaba por matarlo para rescatar a uno de los pocos seres humanos que aún tenía un lazo con el joven.

A mitad de camino el chico se arrancó la mochila que cargaba en la espalda arrojándola al villano a su cabeza. Esto hizo que el villano reaccionara por reflejo al sentir dolor en uno de sus ojos perdiendo un poco de concentración en su amarre del joven explosivo. Dicho sea de paso este aprovecho para tomar una bocanada de aire.

Del otro lado de la entrada la novata heroína Mount Lady al reconocer al peliverde corriendo hacia el peligro sin siquiera pensar en él mismo, regreso a su tamaño normal y empezó a correr para enfrentarse al villano de lodo ella misma, aun si eso significaba destruir propiedad privada.

All Might veía consternado como el muchacho que hace unos minutos le decía que no quería usar su Quirk para ser un héroe corrió para salvar a su amigo sin siquiera pensar en su seguridad.

 _\- "¿Eso no es un poco hipócrita joven?, pero yo lo soy más al quedarme aquí y ver como alguien de tan baja estima se mueve sin pensar en las consecuencias"_ \- y su cuerpo empezó a hincharse sin que nadie lo viera.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Deku? No necesito que me salves.

\- Lo siento Kac-chan, me moví sin pensarlo… – y con sus grandes manos empezó a quitar lodo del cuerpo de Bakugou -… cuando vi que pedias ayuda con tu mirada.

\- ¡Yo no pedí ayuda! – gritaba el rubio

\- ¡IZUKU, ALÉJATE DE AHÍ! – lejos podía oírse los gritos de Mount Lady

\- ¡Te van a matar Midoriya! – Death Arms grito corriendo para alcanzar al peli verde

\- No lo haremos a tiempo – ramas salieron en dirección del villano para detenerlo, pero iban muy lento.

\- Ya me hartaste mocoso, ¡muere! – el brazo gigante del villano que controlaba el de Bakugou tenía como destino la cabeza de Izuku, los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de ello pero Izuku reacciono tarde para poder protegerse, mientras que Katsuki hacia todo lo posible para detener el golpe hacia Midoriya para que el impacto fuera lo menor posible.

Y la mano de All Might detuvo el impacto, agarro a los dos muchachos de sus manos con el mismo brazo.

\- **Gracias joven, con tu ejemplo me acabas de recordar algo que ya había olvidado y eso es…** \- cerrando su otro puño con fuerza y escupiendo sangre por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para poder mantener su forma musculosa - **… QUE LOS PROFESIONALES PONEN SUS VIDAS EN RIESGO, ¡DETROIT SMASH!**

Y con un golpe de nuevo separo el cuerpo del villano arrojándolo por todas partes con la ayuda de la presión del aire, misma presión que provoco una lluvia momentánea dejando impactados a todos por el gran poder que el Héroe número 1 del país posee.

Excepto Mount Lady, ella al ver que All Might realizaría un ataque se alejó lo más que pudo del villano y cambio su tamaño para proteger a los civil detrás de ella, dando como resultado que casi todo el villano baboso este encima de ella.

Casi vomita por lo mismo.

Después de eso los héroes presentes ayudaron en la recolección y arresto del villano, All Might al terminar su ayuda fue entrevistado por distintos medios que se encontraban en el área y que encantado accedió. Los demás héroes cuando no estaban recogiendo estaban alabando a Bakugou por su entereza y fortaleza al enfrentase al villano. Aunque este no estaba del todo enfocado a las palabras, si no a Midoriya.

Todos los héroes que se encontraban en el área con la excepción de All Might regañaron al peliverde aunque algunos se llevaron una sorpresa, ya que no estaban regañando a un chico como habían pensado, sino a una chica. Los únicos que no estaban extrañados eran Death Arms y Mount Lady ya que conocían de antes a Midoriya

\- Y no creas que por que ahora eres una chica te vas a escapar sin regaño Midoriya, lo que hiciste fue arriesgado e imprudente.

\- Que le diría a tu madre si algo te pasaba Izuku, no quiero ni pensar cómo se pondrá esa mujer si algo como eso pasa, además si resultabas herido ¿pensaste en cómo te van a tratar los paramédicos? ¿O quieres que se repita lo de la última vez? No estuve presente pero me conto tú mamá lo que paso cuando se manifestó tu Quirk.

\- Mi cuerpo se movió solo Yu-san cuando vi que Kac-chan estaba en peligro… y nadie hacia nada, podría ser muy tarde para cuando alguien pudiera hacer algo. Lo siento de nuevo

Eso no les agrado a los héroes por la verdad que tenían sus palabras, aun así eso no quería decir que un civil, o mejor dicho un estudiante de secundaria tendría que hacer el trabajo de alguien profesional.

\- ¿Y alguien tiene agua caliente?, no quiero llegar a la casa de esta manera.

\- Backdraft podría darte agua – dijo Death Arms – pero no creo que pueda calentarla

\- Ni modo **'señorita'** , tendrá que irse a su casa de esa manera y hazlo ahora antes que cambie de opinión.

\- Está bien – Suspira – Suerte con la suciedad de perro Yu-san- Izuku sale corriendo de inmediato antes de que algo malo le pase.

\- Regresa acá sin vergüenza, ya me las pagaras.

Por varios minutos Midoriya Izuku camino despacio re acostumbrándose al hecho de tener que caminar como chica a su casa, no es la primera vez que le pasa pero era algo molesto desde que le empezaron a crecer los pechos en esa forma, su espalda le dolía por el súbito incremento de peso en esa área.

\- De haber sabido antes cómo funcionaba mi Quirk no tendría que pasar por estas situaciones…

\- ¡Deku!

\- ¿Kac-chan? Pensé que te irías a tu casa.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudaste inútil?

\- Porque… en tu mirada pedias ayuda.

\- Yo no pedí tu ayuda, ¡podía salir de esa yo solo!… no te confundas con lo que paso Deku ya que no volverá pasar… - Katsuki da media vuelta y se va caminando – y puede que te deba una, pero ni creas que te voy a perdonar si empiezas a presumir de ello.

\- Kac-chan nunca cambiara, ni puede dar las gracias como alguien normal. Bueno no fue un día tan malo, aunque no conseguí la respuesta que quería.

Regresando a su camino a casa, Midoriya Izuku empezó a analizar posibles formas para entrar en contacto con All Might para obtener la respuesta a la pregunta que tanto le comía el alma por hacer.

No podía preguntarle directo en su página o si no los demás miembros de los clubs de fans le harían preguntas incomodas como al sujeto que aseguraba que había tenido una cita con la hija del Héroe solo para un par de horas después el mismo All Might dijera que no tenía una hija de la cual presumir.

El pobre idiota no se ha parado en los foros después de eso.

\- **¡Aquí estoy!**

La repentina aparición de All Might enfrente de Midoriya hizo que el joven gritara del espanto, esperando no llamar la atención de las personas que viven en el hogar del mero cruce donde fue interceptado por los dos rubios, considerando que si recordaba bien ellos tenían oídos sensibles.

Si no recordaba mal se apellidaban Jiro, Giro o algo por el estilo.

\- ¡All Might! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Que no estabas rodeado de la prensa?

\- **Es fácil deshacerse de ellos Joven Midori… ¡blah!** – Más sangre salía de la boca del rubio haciendo gritar a Midoriya – joven vine para agradecerte y responder a la pregunta que no he contestado… y hacerte una propuesta.

\- ¿Una propuesta?

\- Si, Joven si no hubieras estado allí y si no me hubieses contado tu historia, no hubiera recordado algo que ya había perdido de vista desde que recibí está herida.

\- ¡ALTO!, ¡ALTO ALL…! Digo, no hablemos de ese tema aquí – se acerca a All Might para en vos baja decirle – si no me equivoco los que viven en esta casa tienen Quirks enfocados en la audición, son buenas gentes pero no quiero que oigan acerca de mi pregunta y de su herida All Might… no… no me siento a gusto que otros sepan de mi condición

\- Tu argumento es válido Joven Midoriya, tú eres de esta área, ¿en dónde podemos tener esta conversación?

\- Considerando la hora mi casa es una buena opción ya que mi madre tiene doble turno el día de hoy.

\- Me parece bien joven, dirige el camino… pero antes, contéstame una pregunta ¿Por qué pareces más femenino que hace un momento?

Suspiro, y uno muy cansado. Los dos empiezan su recorrido a la vivienda de Izuku, All Might simple mente lo observa mientras espera su respuesta.

\- Uno de los Quirks que replique es llamado **'Genderfluidity'** agua menor a los 60°C y que mojen alguna parte de mi cuerpo hacen que cambie mi genero sexual y la corta lluvia que usted genero fue la cantidad suficiente para que se activara ese Quirk.

\- ¿Entonces si sudas o lloras te transformas?

\- No funciona con lágrimas o sudor por la cantidad de líquido que es, tiene que ser una determinada cantidad de agua, la suficiente como para mojarme una parte de mi cuerpo, un globo o vaso lleno de agua pueden hacer esa función, algo menor a eso no hace nada.

Siguieron caminando e Izuku seguía explicando los problemas que dicho Quirk traía. En momentos como los que acaba de pasar con la lluvia pasajera Izuku se preguntaba cómo lo estaría lidiando Saotome-san. Una lástima que su padre tenía que mudarse a mediados de quinto año.

\- Es molesto, aunque en realidad no muchos saben de esto, por lo general cuando usaba las duchas en primero o segundo de secundaria nadie quería acercarse conmigo por mi Quirk así que nadie sabía de eso, hasta que Kac-chan y sus amigos un día me vieron en segundo y por poco se mueren del susto y más cuando la Tía Mitsuki se enteró.

\- ¿Y ninguno de esos jóvenes ha intentado hacer algo después de eso?

\- Tía Mitsuki y mamá me dijeron que no sintiera pena si alguien quisiera abusar de mí en ese estado y fuera a replicarle su Quirk sin dudarlo. Creo que uno de los compañeros de otro grupo tomo fotos pero cuando le dijeron las consecuencias de mi Quirk y que haría borró todo el material enfrente de todos y algunas de las chicas estuvieron muy agradecidas, nunca lo dijeron en voz alta pero creo se aprovechaba de algunas, después de eso se cambió de prefectura. Ya llegamos a mi casa.

Subieron algunos pisos y entraron a la residencia Midoriya, rápidamente Izuku empezó a preparar té para el invitado y algo de agua caliente para regresar a la normalidad. Al terminar los dos sentados en la mesa empezaron a disfrutar de la bebida.

\- Como decía hace un rato joven Midoriya, me ayudaste a recordar algo que ya había olvidado, un Pro tiene que dar todo de sí para proteger a aquellos que no pueden hacerlo y por eso me obligue a ir más allá de mis límites para salvarlos a ti y al joven Bakugou.

\- Si no te hubiera molestado desde el principio, nada de esto hubiera pasado, fue mi culpa que soltaras a ese villano cuando estábamos en el aire…

\- Aun así necesitabas hacerme esa pregunta y de eso quiero hablar Joven Midoriya.

La incertidumbre y el miedo se apoderaron del joven ya que se imaginaba que ahora seguía el regaño de All Might, su más grande ídolo e inspiración.

Definitivamente no disfrutaría de este momento… o eso se decía él. Al fin y al cabo es un fanático del All Might y el mismo le diría unas palabras para él.

Lamentablemente tenían que ser sobre sus dudas laborales.

\- De entre todas las personas que estaban allí, solo tú, el niño que odia su Quirk, que teme hacer daño a los que lo rodean, el único que hizo algo por el rehén, ni siquiera Mount Lady, Death Arms, Kamui Woods, Backdraft o yo, All Might, nos movimos para garantizar su seguridad y eso joven Midoriya me conmovió.

Izuku levanto su mirada, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, de entre todas las cosas no esperaba esas palabras, sus emociones estaban por desbordarse por lo que él creía le estaban diciendo.

\- De entre las historias de todos los grandes héroes en su tiempo de juventud, la mayoría tenían algo en común 'Mi cuerpo se movió por si solo'.

Las palabras más hirientes que ha recibido en toda su vida se proyectaron por su cabeza, siendo las más importantes o contundentes las de su madre y antigua maestra de escuela.

 _\- "¡Lo siento Izuku, lo siento de verdad…!"_

 _\- "¡Ahora eres un monstruo como yo Midoriya, acepta tu realidad, únete a mí y disfrutemos de este placer de la sangre y viseras! ¡Ya que nunca podrás ser un héroe!_

\- ¿Puedes convertirte en un Héroe sin usar tu Quirk? Joven, tú puedes ser un Héroe.

Lágrimas y llanto era lo único que podía oírse en la sala de la residencia Midoriya, pero no eran de tristeza, eran de alegría por que las palabras que tanto quiso oír desde que era un niño por fin fueron pronunciadas, las dudas que tenía se disiparon de su ser, sería un héroe, uno que haga orgullosa a su madre, que haga que el monstruo personal de Midoriya Izuku se trague sus palabras.

Se convertiría en un Héroe en el que el hombre delante de él nunca se sienta arrepentido por dedicarle esas palabras, viviría para encargarse de ello.

\- Te pregunto Joven ¿Quieres ser un héroe digno de ser mi sucesor? De heredar mi Quirk

¿Sucesor?… ¿Heredar?…

Y el caos se desato por culpa de tres gritos.

\- ¡NO!

\- ¡NO PIENSO REPLICAR TU QUIRK ALL MIGHT!, ESPERA, ¿MAMA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?

\- ¡SHIT!

El más grande fue el de All Might ya que el grito de la mujer lo tomo por sorpresa, le estaba dando la espalda a la mujer. Cuando ambos hombres voltearon a ver a la mujer esta tenía una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo, mismo que estaba mojado ya que se estaba tomando una ducha. All Might al ver el estado de la mujer desvía la vista para no incomodar a la mujer y mostrar algo de respeto.

\- Izuku, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién es él y porque él quiere que repliques su Quirk? ¿Que no le has dicho de las consecuencias?

\- Mamá… este… ¿cómo lo explico? Veras…

\- Izuku… no me digas que… ¿este hombre quiere aprovecharse de ti?, ¿sabe de tu cambio de género?, aléjese de mi hijo degenerado, ¿dónde está el cuchillo de carnicero Izuku? No se aprovechara de mi hijo.

Ambos varones gritan por lo que estaba pensando la madre de Izuku.

\- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!, no me interesan los hombres y menos alguien que fácilmente puede ser mi hijo.

\- ¡Mamá me gustan las MUJERES DE MI EDAD! Porque haría algo como eso con un hombre que es mayor que yo y no le digas loca a mi madre.

\- Lo mismo me dijo el papá de Izuku y velo aquí y el año pasado te sorprendí complaciéndote a ti mismo con una foto de Takeyama-san pero no te dije nada para no preocuparte.

\- ¡MAMÁ NO ENFRENTE DE ALL MIGHT!

\- Él no puede ser All Might Izuku, te está engañando, All Might tiene músculos en los lugares correctos y él ni musculo tiene.

\- PERO YO SOY ALL MIGHT

\- Mentiroso no puedes ser All… - y una vez más el hombre cadavérico se convirtió en una mole de músculos- ¡MIGHT!, ¡ALL MIGHT ESTA EN MI SALA! ¡ALL MIGHT ESTA EN MI SALA! ¡ALL MIGHT ESTA EN MI SALA! ¡Y YO ESTOY EN UNA TOALLA!

Midoriya Inko sale corriendo hacia su habitación avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar

\- **What the Fuck happened here Young Midoriya?**

\- No sé qué acabas de decir All Might pero no sé qué acaba de pasar, oh maldición ahora mi mamá sabe que eres All Might.

 **\- No era parte de mi propósito eso pero ya no podemos hacer nada ¿Esperamos a tu madre para explicarle adecuadamente?**

\- ¡POR FAVOR! – se escuchó un grito desde una de las habitaciones.

\- **Y lo que dijo sobre complacerte, no diré nada joven.**

\- All Might, no quiero hablar de eso.

\- **Pero es algo normal, así que no te sientas mal por eso… pero hazlo cuando estés seguro de que no haya nadie cerca y cierra la puerta.**

Y Midoriya Izuku grito de vergüenza por lo que había sucedido.


	3. Entrenamiento en la playa

Texto entre comillas ("") y cursiva ( _cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto en negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

 **Quirk Replication**

Capítulo 2: Entrenamiento en la playa

Verano

La estación del año que todo estudiante espera para divertirse, salir con los amigos o simplemente no hacer nada. Eso sería genial para cualquiera menos para Midoriya Izuku, ya que desde que empezó el año escolar y ciertos eventos en donde se vio involucrado el mencionado joven, su amigo, el Héroe más grande del país y un sujeto que aparentaba ser un desecho industrial.

Desde entonces y con el permiso de su madre el joven Midoriya está siendo entrenado por Yagi Toshinori mejor conocido como All Might.

Su entrenamiento empezaba desde que se levantaba a las 4:30 A.M. después de eso se dirigía a la playa más cercana comúnmente conocido como el basurero clandestino del vecindario. Una playa que en el pasado era un gran atractivo para la localidad pero que por culpa de las mareas y la negligencia de las autoridades locales, el lugar se convirtió en el basurero ilegal cuando los locales empezaron a usarlo para desechar cosas.

El lugar estaba tan abandonado que el mismo All Might agradece que al momento no han encontrado un cuerpo. Eso sí, han encontrado cosas muy raras e increíbles desde una valija con millones de dólares, un recipiente con una sustancia negra que reacciona al sonido o al movimiento, un lego de All Might… en escala 1:1, zapatos, muchos de ellos y la mayoría en excelentes condiciones - Ambos hombres y la señora Midoriya tienen calzado por montones – junto con las cosas que están al por mayor como lavadoras, secadoras, dos autos y varias muñecas sexuales.

Aun Midoriya no entiende el por qué la boca tiene esa forma. All Might se hace el desentendido cada vez que el comentario aparece.

Había tantas cosas que encontrar y algunas en condiciones funcionales, motivo por el que un cierto día de verano en el que el joven Midoriya después de lamentarse internamente el por qué se tenía que levantar tan temprano, vio que la camioneta que usaba All Might para llevarse las cosas que había sacado de la playa estaba estacionada en el aparcamiento.

\- Joven Midoriya que bueno que llegas a tiempo como siempre, ¿Listo para un nuevo día de entrenamiento físico?

\- Si All Might, estoy listo para empezar, y lo haré con este refrigerador que está enterrado, que aún no se quien puedo hacer algo como eso.

\- Antes que empieces quiero que sepas que traje a dos jóvenes señoritas, ellas están revisando que pueden encontrar aquí en la playa para sus proyectos personales, ellas al igual que tu quieren entrar en U.A. solo que al Departamento de Soporte.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Y ellas saben quién eres?

\- Si, ellas saben quién soy y les he hablado sobre ti, espero que no te moleste

\- N-No, pa-para nada All Might… ¿y ellas saben de ' **One For All** '?

\- Solo una de ellas, la joven Hatsume solo sabe mi identidad de Héroe, eso sí te digo joven Midoriya, les comente sobre ti y de tu fobia, pero aun así espera que la joven Hatsume invada tu espacio personal si es que le llegas a llamar su atención, de no hacerlo hasta puede ignorarte, en cambio, con Melissa no habrá ningún problema.

\- ¿Melissa? No sé de dónde he oído ese nombre.

\- Si dices ser mi fan número uno la reconocerás al instante, ahora a empezar con tu entrenamiento, ¿Trajiste tu traje de baño? Lo vas a necesitar.

\- Si, aquí tengo todo.

Después de la pequeña plática el joven Midoriya empezó su entrenamiento, que consistía en mover los objetos de la playa hacia una zona designada en la que All Might se encargaría después de retirarlo, todo esto lo tenía que hacer sin el uso de su Quirk para poder ganar fuerza en su cuerpo. Aunque había algunas excepciones en las cuales All Might le decía que podía usar ciertos Quirks replicados para entrenarlos, como por ejemplo, mover una camioneta antigua, de mediados del siglo veinte que de alguna manera logró mantener la mayoría de su cubierta y chasis en condiciones favorables, la camioneta era muy pesada para cualquier persona que no fuera el mismo All Might para moverla con su propia fuerza, pero en el caso de Izuku, utilizaba uno de sus Quirks llamado **Nitrogen Armor,** un Quirk capaz de manipular el Nitrógeno en el ambiente cercano a su cuerpo para darle al usuario una falsa fuerza sobre humana, con esta característica arrastró por varios metros dicha camioneta y luego lo arrastraba con su fuerza natural si usar el Quirk, y así continuamente para fortalecer el cuerpo y al Quirk mismo. All Might le pidió que hiciera cinco circuitos desde el lugar que encontró la camioneta hasta donde dejaban todos los escombros para llevar.

Y cuando se sentía inspirado el instructor de temática Estadounidense le pedía a Midoriya que moviera la camioneta desde el punto de recolección hasta donde tenía de avance de limpieza.

Izuku ya soñaba la camioneta. Y el colmo es que todavía no se la llevaban de la playa, según All Might quería dársela a cierta persona para que se la llevara pero aún no tenía tiempo de recogerla.

Otro de los entrenamientos que hace Izuku con su Quirk y a petición de All Might es que primero empezará con los objetos grandes a mover y que solo moviera los pequeños si estorbaban en el camino, una vez sin los objetos grandes Izuku utilizaba el Quirk **Attraction** , individualidad que replicó de su madre cuando su Quirk se manifestó por primera vez, con dicha habilidad y a diferentes distancias empezaba a traer todas las cosas pequeñas que podía, no eran muchas al principio y tenía que estar muy cerca para atraer varias al mismo tiempo, con el paso de las semanas si intentaba atraer varias cosas a la vez logró aumentar su distancia por treinta centímetros, pero si lo hacía un objeto a la vez, sin importar la forma y que no pesara más de 7 libras (3.175 Kg.) podía atraerlo a sí mismo dentro de una distancia de 20 metros.

En ocasiones cuando el objeto es muy grande o se encuentra enterrado en la arena como el refrigerador con el que empezó ese día Izuku utilizaba **Monster Body** , el primer Quirk que Izuku replicó y uno de los que más usa, pero es de los que más odia junto con **Rippling,** porque le pertenecen a la mujer que más ha admirado – excluyendo a su madre – y más daño le ha hecho.

Con **Monster Body** , Izuku empezó a desenterrar los alrededores del aparato para poderlo sacar, una vez que había quitado lo que él creía era suficiente, utilizando **Nitrogen Armor** pudo sacar el electrodoméstico del pozo y lo llevo arrastrando usando su fuerza natural. Una vez que le hallabas cómo mover las cosas lo demás era fácil.

La rutina siguió por tres horas más, gracias a que eran vacaciones Midoriya podía dedicarle más tiempo a su entrenamiento, aunque una de las condiciones que su madre le había pedido a All Might cuando se conocieron fue que él – Izuku- no se excedería en dicho entrenamiento, aunque había momentos en los que el joven se pasaba esa petición por el arco del triunfo, por lo general All Might le recordaba que tenía que descansar.

Justo como en ese momento.

Descansaría de su trabajo físico y se concentrará en fortalecer su Quirk y todas las replicaciones que no ha podido trabajar, así que **Monster Body** y **Attraction** , Quirks que ya había utilizado en contadas ocasiones a lo largo de la mañana no serían utilizados.

El primer Quirk a utilizar era **Rippling** y aunque fuera un Quirk que afectaba a su cuerpo podría usarlo para relajar algo sus músculos fatigados. Empezó primero con el brazo izquierdo por dos minutos y cambió al derecho por otros dos minutos, después le siguieron sus piernas y al terminar alterno sus extremidades por pares para seguir practicando.

El ver este Quirk trabajar impresionaba a Toshinori por que parecía que las extremidades del joven Midoriya se convertían en serpientes. Pero cuando le mostraron qué tan peligroso podía ser ese Quirk en específico ya sea con las garras gigantes o las guadañas de que produce **Monster Body** tuvo un terrible sentimiento. Esos postes de madera que estaban destruidos se hicieron más fáciles de transportar al finalizar la demostración mortal de los Quirk de la mujer que llamaron la Maestra Caníbal.

Después de esos ejercicios y utilizando los objetos que estaba en la zona de extracción de escombros Izuku utilizó **Grim Arrow,** una flecha de color violeta apareció en el aire, Izuku podía hacerla flotar y mover unos cuantos metros pero no podía lanzarla con la fuerza que uno esperaría a no ser que tuvieras un arco o ballesta, de momento Izuku se estaba concentrado en poder crear más de cinco flechas a la vez ya que no puede crear la sexta si no desaparece una de las existentes.

Al parecer desde que tiene este Quirk, Izuku ha mostrado algo de interés en Kyuujutsu, afortunadamente su doctor tiene algo de conocimientos de esta arte, aun cuando sea solo el arte Europeo. Siguió lanzando y creando flechas por veinte minutos y aunque estaba frustrado por los resultados que tenía, el mismo Izuku ha dicho que está cerca de poder crear su sexta flecha.

Después empezó a escribir en el aire y letras de luz aparecieron. **Light Letters** , a Izuku no le agradaba mucho este Quirk porque la única utilidad que hallaba era iluminarse de noche y escribir un mensaje… que todo mundo puede ver de noche y si esa no era su intención pues no era muy efectivo, este Quirk junto con **Minimum Air** y **Rain Prayers** era los que menos practicaba ya que o no servía mucho o no le agradaba los efectos de este.

 **Minimum Air** , es el Quirk que replico del paramédico que lo atendió cuando se manifestó su Quirk y su única función es decirle la cantidad de aire que se encuentra en el ambiente y si se trabaja con dedicación la cantidad de aire que puede tener una persona. Eso sí, ha notado que en ciertas situaciones puede ser útil si su intención es usar **Nitrogen Armor** , pero solo le avisa cuánto aire tiene alrededor y como ya se sabe la Teoría de los Gases el joven Midoriya pueda hacer las conversiones para saber cuánto nitrógeno hay en su rango efectivo.

Y **Rain Prayers** es un Quirk digno de un héroe de rescate y de apoyo para aquellos que sus habilidades que se basan en el agua, este Quirk permite que en un área de treinta metros cuadrados se generen nubes de lluvia. Según Izuku se informó, la bisabuela de quien replicó este Quirk evitó varios incendios forestales en las tres Californias, el poder que esa mujer tenía en cuestión de precipitación era el suficiente para apagar incendios forestales de varias hectáreas. Y si **Quirk Replication** tienen la capacidad de replicar las capacidades básicas de cualquier Quirk en el usuario y conociendo el historial que tiene este Quirk que brinco varias generaciones hasta llegar con el usuario actual, ¿por qué el joven Midoriya no entrenaba ese Quirk?

La respuesta es muy simple.

 **Genderfluidity.**

Un Quirk de tipo transformación en el que permite al usuario cambiar su sexo con agua si la temperatura no es mayor a 60°C el usuario nunca regresara al sexo original. Según el joven Midoriya ya no tiene trauma o vergüenza cada vez que se mete a la regadera a una temperatura que lo convierta en mujer, ya aceptó que su cuerpo cambia cada vez que se baña para asearse y solo en los últimos segundos de dicha actividad es cuando deja que el agua pase de los 60°C para salir como un varón.

Los Quirks **Scanning** y **Electronic Communication** , son Quirks que ha estado usando desde que aparecieron por sugerencia del doctor propietario de dichos Quirks. Este hombre lo ha estado guiando por años en cómo usarlos y se podrían decir que están al mismo nivel que los originales o incluso en ciertos puntos en niveles superiores.

 **Scanning** , como su nombre sugiere, puede escanear cualquier cosa y analizar los datos e información que han sido recopilados ya sean datos tecnológicos, digitales, mecánicos, biológicos, químicos, etc. siempre y cuando la información a escanear sea información que el usuario del Quirk sepa que exista y como se usa o afecta dicha información. Los datos pueden ser recolectados por medio de todos los sentidos que el cuerpo humano posee, pero dependiendo de cómo y cuánto se use, la forma del escaneo es como se va desarrollando dicha habilidad. El doctor Yuto, utiliza mucho el sentido del tacto y de esa forma con solo tocar por un segundo ya tiene toda la información básica del paciente, en cambio con Izuku, el sentido que más usa es el de la vista llegando al punto que de tres a ocho segundos ya tiene mucha información de lo que sea que esté escaneando.

 **Electronic Communication** es la forma en la que Izuku ha estado comunicándose a través de los años, su cerebro tiene la capacidad de percibir, comprender, controlar y generar transmisiones de radio, electrónicas y digitales con o sin acceder con cualquier fuente de comunicación estándar.

Un dato muy curioso de este Quirk es que solo el doctor Yuto, su madre y All Might son los únicos que saben de su existencia, la razón es muy simple, antes de que el doctor entrara en coma por los dolores de todas las heridas que ha sufrido en su vida se abrieran de golpe, le explico a Izuku que nunca revelara que tenía ese Quirk ya que personas con Quirk similares eran buscados por el gobierno o personas de gran poder político y económico y si es descubierto nunca podría convertirse en un héroe, su madre al entender de qué estaba hablando el doctor le pidió que nunca le dijera nadie de ese Quirk e Izuku se los prometió.

All Might fue la excepción ya que el plan de entrenamiento que realizaría para Izuku tenía que saber que podía hacer o no hacer, y como **One For All** es un secreto muy delicado los dos Midoriya pensaron que sería justo confiarle esa información. All Might también pensaba que ese Quirk debía mantenerse en secreto.

El último Quirk que Izuku tenía que practicar fue su más reciente adquisición, un Quirk que trae un recuerdo amargo, pero al mismo tiempo uno muy excitante, el Quirk que detonó la oportunidad de entrenar bajo la tutela de All Might. **Sludge Form.**

De alguna forma en el forcejeo que Midoriya y el villano tuvieron en el puente el villano tocó una parte de su cuerpo por debajo del cuello haciendo que replicara el Quirk de este. Izuku no se dio cuenta hasta que empezó a sentir las consecuencias que su Quirk genera en sí mismo: iniciando con una fiebre incomoda que se expande por su cuerpo seguido con ansiedad, angustia, nerviosismo, terror, miedo, junto con dolores de cabeza y malestar estomacal.

Sensaciones que no desea pasar nunca.

Convirtió su cuerpo en un lodo viscoso y maloliente, Izuku sabía que tenía que hacer algo con el olor ya que él ha sufrido las consecuencias de cómo se debe de usar ese poder para poder atrapar a algún villano y si el olor lo delata pues pierde la ventaja de la sorpresa. En esta forma Izuku puede recibir casi cualquier tipo de golpes y no siente dolor, en cierta forma no todas las leyes Newtonianas le afecta en esta forma a no ser que el mismo All Might golpee al portador del Quirk.

E Izuku ya vio cómo le fue a ese sujeto con semejante fuerza.

\- Tu discípulo es increíble tío Might, tiene Quirks muy versátiles.

\- Y un futuro cliente, ¿te imaginas cuántos bebés podríamos hacer para él Melissa? Las opciones son infinitas.

-Joven Hatsume, por favor no haga ese tipo de comentarios, aun son muy jóvenes para ese tipo de plática. – All Might se voltea para ver a dos jóvenes mujeres cargando cosas desde fierros oxidados hasta algunas computadoras que tenían algo de desgaste por la salinización del lugar. Sus ropas estaban sucias pero las sonrisas en sus rostros mostraban que lo que las mantuvo ocupadas todo ese tiempo había valido la pena.

\- Tío Might, sabes que Mei no lo dice en esa forma, pero tengo que decir que tienes que tener cuidado con lo que dices Mei, ¿O se te olvido el problema que causaste el año pasado en la convención de Equipos de Soporte?

Por varios segundos, la vista de Mei se enfocó en la nada y su sonrisa excitada fue perdiendo fuerza mientras más recordaba. En sí, las consecuencia de lo que dijo esa vez, de que Melissa y Mei habían hecho unos bebés increíbles era verdad, habían hecho unos equipos - que ella llama bebés por el alto aprecio que tiene hacia sus invenciones - pero como fue oída por personas muy 'pudorosas' y otras que desean tener un hijo que comparta su código genético con su pareja sentimental del mismo sexo, causó una confusión muy grande en la que Hatsume Mei fue castigada por su compañera Melissa Shield de la forma más cruel posible, no hacer más bebés por un mes.

Y que sus padres ayudaran en el castigo no ayudo en nada.

Solo por eso Hatsume Mei se concentró en revisar una vez más el botín que habían obtenido en esta excursión a esta playa de tesoros.

\- ¿Por qué está haciendo eso Tío Might?

\- Esta secuencia de ejercicios ayuda a sus músculos a ejercitarse en formas diferentes a que si siguiera moviendo cosas de un lado de la playa a otro, además ayuda a entrenar todos los Quirks que tiene de una forma uniforme… solo espero que ese psicótico que el joven Midoriya tiene como doctor no haga de las suyas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Tío Might?

\- Curioso… - dijo Mei llamando la atención de los dos rubios - hay un reflejo en el techo de un edificio dirigido en esta dirección… - Utilizando su Quirk, Mei pudo distinguir lo que producía ese brillo a la distancia.

Y eso bastó para alertar a Toshinori

\- Joven Midoriya prepárate, El doctor está aquí.

\- … ¿Eso que trae en las manos es un rifle con mira?

\- ¿Que dices Mei? - es todo lo que alcanzo a decir Melissa antes de que un reformado Izuku enfrentará en la dirección que la chica con Zoom estaba viendo.

Y de la nada Midoriya Izuku fue impulsado para atrás por un impacto en su pecho al mismo tiempo que un fuerte sonido similar a aire en grandes presiones se oyera.

El joven Izuku solo tuvo que dar unos pasos hacia atrás para estabilizarse antes que un segundo y tercer tiro dieran de nuevo en su pecho y cabeza con el mismo sonido de aire comprimido a altas presiones.

Para el cuarto y quinto tiro Mei y Melissa corrieron a toda velocidad para esconderse en caso que el tirador apuntará a ellas. Mei nunca le quitó la vista mientras sujetaba a Melissa por si lo peor pasara pudiera quitarla del peligro.

Mientras eso pasaba All Might solo se movió para ver que las chicas estuvieran bien. Estaba molesto que esto sucediera estando ellas presentes, ya hablaría con el tirador sobre esto.

\- Joven Hatsume, Melissa ¿Se encuentran bien?

\- Tengo identificado el rostro de tirador All Might - dijo Mei sin perder de vista al sujeto que acababa de dispararle a un joven de 14 o 15 años

\- Tío Might, ¿tu discípulo se encuentra bien?, ¿Qué villano pudo hacer esto?

\- Joven Midoriya, ¿Todo bien?

\- Si All Might, todo está bien, un poco adolorido por los impactos, pero ando bien.

Las chicas al oír esto voltearon a ver al chico que se encontraba vivo y coleando palpando su torso, cabeza y piernas, lugares donde hubo impacto de bala.

\- Ese hombre te matara un día Joven Midoriya.

\- Es peligroso lo que hace, pero es la forma más eficiente de entrenar las propiedades defensivas de **Nitrogen Armor.** Disculpa All Might, ¿ellas son de quien me hablaste en la mañana?

\- Así es joven Midoriya, ellas son la Joven Hatsume y Melissa

\- Tío Might ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Porque hay un francotirador atacando a tu discípulo?

\- Melissa, ¿tienes algún bebé contigo para estas situaciones? Yo no tengo nada y aun el tirador está viendo en esta dirección si salgo de esta vamos a hacer un bebé para situaciones como esta.

\- ¡Bebé! ¿All Mi-Might de que están hablando?

Toshinori suspira, un caos de adolescentes es el que tenía enfrente de sí por culpa de ese sujeto, tendría que buscarlo y hablar muy seriamente sobre el tipo de entrenamiento que le daba al joven Midoriya.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar con su molesto tono de llamada - según toda la gente que lo rodea menos los Midoriya - no tenía que revisar el identificador para saber quién era.

\- Tenías que hacer el disparo cuando tenemos dos jóvenes mujeres con nosotros doctor.

 _\- En mi defensa no las vi hasta que hice el tercer disparo, estaba esperando a que Izuku terminara su ejercicio para disparar, pero se dio cuenta antes de tiempo, ¿quién noto mi presencia?_

\- Una de las jóvenes tiene un quirk de vista a distancia, te detecto por un reflejo en la mira.

Suspiran del otro lado de la llamada, todos los oyentes pudieron darse cuenta que el hablante estaba decepcionado, probablemente de sí mismo o de la situación, no sabrían identificar cual.

 _\- Que mal, he perdido habilidades_

\- Siempre me lo he preguntado ¿Qué clase de doctor es capaz de realizar un disparo a 600...?

\- 853.56 metros - dijo Mei metiéndose el dedo a la boca después de quitarse un guante y exponiéndolo al aire - y con el viento en contra

\- ¿... 850 metros con viento en contra?

 _\- Uno con una vida muy agitada, recuerda All Might, en qué consiste mi Quirk y podrás saber por qué soy tan bueno haciendo esto. Una disculpa señoritas no las había visto hasta muy tarde, soy el doctor de Midoriya presente con ustedes y ayudo un poco con sus entrenamientos para fortalecer sus Quirk replicados aun cuando él se opone por motivos personales._

\- Aunque preferiría que no me disparara.

\- _Izuku, un disparo de un tirador experto a distancia o a quemarropa pueden matar o herir a cualquier héroe sin importar quien sea, recuerda que hay gente que así empieza su lunes por la mañana._

\- ¿Quien haría ese tipo de cosas? - pregunta Izuku agobiado.

\- No te gustara la respuesta joven Midoriya.

\- _Yagi-san tiene razón Izuku, aun no quiero exponerte a ese nivel de vileza._

Ante esto los tres jóvenes se sorprendieron por la palabra 'aun'. Algo qué espanto al peliverde y preocupó a las chicas. All Might no dijo nada por que sabia de que hablaba el doctor.

\- _Por cierto chicas, no pude evitar notar algo peculiar en ustedes. Verán mi Quirk me permite escanear cualquier información de una persona por medio de los sentidos que posee un humano, por lo general con mi profesión al tacto puedo saber mucha información del paciente algo muy útil por lo que podrán ver, pero también puedo usar otros sentidos como el olfato y la vista si me enfoco lo suficiente._

\- ¿A donde quieres llegar doctor?

 _\- Como tu dijiste Yagi-san que una de las chicas me detecto por mi falta de habilidades y por el tipo de Quirk que me detecto me dio curiosidad cual fue y tengo que decir Hatsume-san tienes unos ojos hermosos para cualquier francotirador novato, espero que los uses para bien._

\- No tiene de qué preocuparse pero dijo algo interesante sobre su Quirk, dígame ¿No estaría interesado en que pueda ayudarnos a Melissa y a su servidora, futura fundadora de las empresa Hatsu-Shield en la producción de bebés de alta calidad?

\- ¡MEI!

\- _Niña lo que acabas de proponerme se oyó tan mal que tengo que rechazarlo por que no quiero ir a la cárcel, pero si quieres bebés de alta calidad podrías comentarle a Izuku, si mi teoría es correcta el podría pasar los genes correctos para que mi Quirk se pase a sus hijos… -_ Toshinori Yagi corto la llamada.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Izuku podría iluminar en la noche con la tonalidad de rojo que tenía en la cara, Melissa observaba en otra dirección irritada y sus mejillas sonrojadas, mientras que Mei aún procesaba las palabras del teléfono.

\- Ignoremos lo último que dijo el doctor y enfoquemonos en el entrenamiento joven Midoriya

\- Si All Might.

\- ¿Traes tu traje de baño?

\- … Si All Might, Pero… - Midoriya solo observa a las chicas.

\- Tengo una botella de agua, ¿te sirve?

\- Si sirve, aun así…

Resignado Izuku toma la botella y una maleta que traía consigo dirigiéndose a los escombros para cambiarse.

\- ¿Algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos Tío Might?

\- En unos momentos entenderás la incomodidad del joven Midoriya.

Después de varios minutos de entre los escombros donde Izuku se estaba cambiando apareció una chica en un traje de baño de una pieza de color esmeralda con detalles en negro.

La mirada de la chica era de vergüenza y con sus manos trataba de cubrirse el cuerpo. Mei y Melissa notaron que el cabello, brazos y piernas los tenia mojados haciendo que la piel resplandeciera con el sol.

\- ¿Quien es ella tío Might?

\- Ella es el joven Midoriya, Melissa. Uno de los Quirks replicados le permite cambiar el sexo de su cuerpo por medio del agua.

\- Eso… no se como tomarlo, ¿Como le hace en los días lluviosos?

\- Por lo que me dijo, el sigue sus actividades normales como si el cambio de sexo no ocurriera, si tiene que cambiarse por Ed. Física en la escuela pero él tiene el permiso de llegar ligeramente tarde a la clase por lo mismo y aun si se cambiará con los demás chicos ellos lo evitan para evitar su quirk… y por otros motivos.

\- ¿Otros motivos?

\- No me corresponde a mi contarlo Melissa.

Melissa le dio la razón, si hubiera algo mas que contar solo el discípulo de su tío debería de decirle.

Un grito femenino la sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando vio de donde venia el grito vio a Mei tocando los senos de la chica en la que se transformó Midoriya.

\- ¿Son reales o implantes?... Definitivamente son reales, un poco más pequeños que los de Melissa.

El color en la piel de Izuku eran tan blanco que parecía un fantasma, Toshinori escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo y Melissa estuvo muy cerca de tener un paro cardiaco al ver como Mei su mejor amiga y una de las personas mas brillantes e ingeniosas que conocía rompía la única regla que le pidieron no hiciera. Tocar a Izuku.

Lo bueno, pensaba Toshinori es que no había contacto de piel con piel.

Melissa corrió para evitar que Mei hiciera algo irreparable

\- Quítale las manos de encima, Mei

\- ¡Oh! Tiene buenos músculos, servirán mucho para hacer muchos bebés.

Midoriya Izuku estaba al borde de la conciencia. Una chica lo estaba tocando con su cuerpo de mujer, primero sobre su traje de baño y segundo le decía que harían muchos bebés. Estaba por perder la conciencia hasta que siente en sus bíceps un calor que tardó en reconocer, un calor que de forma gradual se extenderá por su cuerpo y cuando lo cubra por completo lo que más teme pasara.

Hatsume Mei se había convertido en su nueva víctima de replicación y cuando ese calor lo envuelve por completo, Hatsume Mei quedara inconsciente por culpa de su quirk.

Una parte de él deseaba que no hubiera sufrido muchas heridas en su vida.

Melissa quita de golpe a su pelirrosa amiga del joven replicador con un solo pensamiento

\- _Mei ¿Como le haces para meterte en tantos problemas?._

* * *

Después de una temporada fuera de la pagina debido a trabajo puedo publicar tranquilo. Espero que el siguiente capitulo no tarde tanto como este.

Quejas o comentarios, por favor dejen sus comentarios para el desarrollo personal de mi persona.

Saludos


	4. El Hospital

Boku No Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de este manga

Texto entre comillas ("") y cursiva ( _cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto en negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

¡Puede alguien como yo ser un Héroe sin usar su Quirk! - Estando al borde de la barandilla preparándose para saltar All Might se congeló, de todas las preguntas que un adolescente con problemas de autoestima e inseguridad podría hacerle esa nunca le pasó por la cabeza, ¿y podrían culparlo?

 **Quirk** **Replication**

Capítulo 3: El Hospital

* * *

Una semana y media, 10 días, más de 240 horas, más de 14430 minutos y contando.

Es el tiempo que Hatsume Mei ha estado en coma por el impulsivo hecho de tocar los brazos de Midoriya y eso ha hecho que el chico tenga muchos conflictos personales y emocionales.

Culpa. Por algo que estaba más allá de él.

Asco. Por lo que creía que le había hecho a la chica

Repulsión. Por replicar un nuevo Quirk sin el consentimiento del paciente.

Miedo. Irracional, por lo que haría la chica.

All Might y Melissa le han dicho que no debe de sentir culpa por que fue inesperado, ella sabía que no debía tocarlo y omitió esa advertencia. No debía de sentir asco por lo que había pasado, era un accidente que se debió de prever con un traje de baño diferente. Un traje de buzo o un Burkini podría arreglarlo para la siguiente ocasión.

Midoriya Izuku no quiere volver a ponerse un traje de baño en su vida.

- _"Genial… Una nueva fobia"_ \- pensó el de ojos esmeraldas

Tampoco debería de sentir repulsión por lo sucedido, mas no lo podía evitar, sus ojos no habían cambiado de color como pensaba, pero lo que sí cambió es que en sus iris ahora tenían una mira telescópica idéntica a la de Hatsume-san. No estaba seguro de cuánto era su alcance de momento, pero creía que ahora sin necesidad de esforzarse podía ver casi 500 metros con claridad. No se atrevía a usar de más el Quirk de Hatsume por algunas cosas que le dijo antes de que se llenara de sangre y algunas quemaduras

Y el Miedo al principio lo tenía por lo que dirían los padres de Hatsume-san, incluso All Might tenía preocupación de hablar con ellos porque él les había prometido que iba a cuidar de su hija y a los pocos días pasó esto. Ambos hombres temían lo que se les avecinaba.

Cuando la madre de Mei llegó al hospital y le pidió a Yagi Toshinori que le explicara que había pasado y después de una muy dura y estresante conversación de los hechos de parte de ambos, la mujer solo suspiro y les dijo que esto era culpa de su hija por su falta de sentido común en el área del espacio personal.

Ambos hombres respiraron más tranquilos después de eso.

Izuku se tomaba algo del tiempo de entrenamiento para poder ir a visitar al hospital a Hatsume-san, algunas veces se encontraba con los padres de la encamada, algo que incomodaba al joven y otras veía a Melissa visitando a su amiga preocupada de que no despertara la pelirrosa.

Izuku tenía por objetivo ir de nuevo al hospital para ver cómo se encontraba la chica, pero sus planes cambiaron cuando al salir de la playa se encontró de frente a una rubia de metro sesenta y dos vestida en su ropa de civil. Takeyama Yu lo veía con preocupación y cierta empatía hacia él.

\- Yu-san ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

\- Tu mamá me dijo dónde encontrarte después de que me platico sobre tu nueva amiga

\- No sé si pueda llamarla amiga después de lo que pasó yo no la culparía por ello

\- Entonces… dices que, ¿si los papeles fueran diferentes, no la perdonarías?

\- ¿Que?, claro que sí, pero…

\- No crees que es algo irónico Izuku, que tú la perdones a ella si tú estuvieras en la cama del hospital, pero tú no te perdonas por lo que le paso a la chica

\- Espe… No… ¿qué? ¿como?

Izuku sabía que Yu era buena con las palabras, más no se esperaba este tipo de ataque a su persona por parte de ella.

\- Izuku… no fue tu culpa… bueno no del todo, pero no toda la culpa es tuya, sus padres te lo dijeron, ella debió de haberse acercado contigo de otra forma. Y aunque entiendo que es parte de tu Quirk la culpa que estás sintiendo, no puedes ser responsable de cómo actúan los demás, habrá casos como el de ahora o ese villano de baba que te ataco en el pasado que no puedes controlar y estos accidentes pasan. No fue tu culpa y no lo hiciste a propósito. Tienes que perdonarte y seguir adelante.

\- No… No…

Inhalando aire Izuku piensa en las palabras que acaba de escuchar, usando una técnica de respiración que le enseñaron para lidiar con el estrés logró calmarse un poco.

\- No sé cómo tomar lo que dices Yu-san, no pensaba que fueras así de profunda.

\- Tengo mis momentos de inspiración mocoso, andando, te acompaño al hospital y así te vigilo que no hagas una estupidez.

Por los siguientes minutos ambos no dijeron nada solo disfrutaron del silencio e Izuku reflexionaba de lo que iba del día. Esperaron unos minutos cuando llegaron a la parada de autobuses para ir al hospital.

Takeyama Yu solo tiene 22 años y el poco dinero que tenía lo invirtió todo en poner su agencia, invertir en su línea cosmética para el cabello diseñado especialmente por ella y una compañía química que le dio la oportunidad de creer en las ideas del producto que ella traía consigo y comprar un seguro contra daños a terceros e inmuebles.

No se arrepiente en seguir el consejo de su abogado en este último asunto aun cuando eso significaba no tener un carro.

\- Yo también he tenido problemas por mi Quirk Izuku, y sé que no se comparan porque yo solo destruyo cosas, pero cuando era una niña herí a una prima y maté una vaca con mi Quirk

\- ¿Vaca?

\- No me mires con esos ojos, soy de Hokkaido, allá hay muchos ranchos de crianza de ganado vacuno y mis tíos tienen uno, mi prima me espanto y activé mi Quirk por el susto y al crecer le rompí un brazo y las dos piernas, le esguince la cadera y a una vaca le rompí su columna por el golpe que le di. Me sentí culpable por mucho tiempo, la terapia me ayudó a superar ese problema ya que no usaba mi Quirk por no querer herir a los que me rodean. Hablar tus problemas ayuda mucho y no tiene que ser conmigo o tu madre, simplemente habla con alguien, de preferencia un experto en el tema, pero si no lo deseas así, con alguien a quien le tengas confianza y si eso no funciona, sé que el platicar con algún extraño ayuda mucho.

\- ¿Y porque platicaría con un extraño?

\- Porque al extraño no lo conoces, no tienes una obligación con él o algo por el estilo, al mismo tiempo este extraño te puede dar un punto de vista diferente ya que no tiene ningún lazo hacia lo que te está pasando, obviamente esto se vuelve efectivo cuando dicho extraño sabe las circunstancias que rodean lo que te sucede.

\- Eso… suena bien, pero no creo que pueda hablarlo con alguien de esa manera… ¿tú ya lo hiciste?

\- Si… me ayudó mucho poder hablar con esa persona sobre ese tema personal en mi vida, cuando le explique todo desde mi punto de vista.

\- Ya veo… y ¿Cómo conociste a esta persona o supiste que era la correcta para hablar de ese tema?

Izuku estaba curioso ante esta nueva posibilidad que le comentaba Yu, aunque él sabía muy internamente que no lo haría a la brevedad ya que aún tiene sentimientos negativos hacia su Quirk. Lo pudo hablar con All Might simplemente porque es All Might.

\- He… bueno… como te lo explico… me sentí cómoda para hablar del tema, podría decirse que la situación en la que estábamos ayudo un poco, pero esto es diferente para cada persona… mira, ya estamos llegando al hospital, prepárate a bajar.

\- Tienes razón, Muchas gracias Yu-san, pensaré lo que me dijiste.

\- No hay de que, aquí tu Hermana mayor está para ayudarte JAJAJA

Internamente Yu se maldecía ya que no podía explicarle a este niño de casi 15 años que el problema del que hablaba tenía que ver con él, cómo se conocieron y el por qué decidió estar en contacto con este niño con muchos problemas emocionales.

Ella decidió empezar la carrera Heroica por la fama, pero al ver como un niño inocente había sido abusado de esa manera y como varios más habían muerto, hizo que dudara de su decisión y tuviera un corto pero serio caso de depresión que la llevó a consumir ciertas sustancias aun siendo una menor de edad. El hombre del que ella hablaba lo conoció de pura casualidad y se portó amable con ella aun cuando ambos tenían mucho alcohol en la sangre y la plática que tuvieron ayudó a que reafirmará su decisión de ser una Heroína, aun si ella decidió empezar esa carrera por un motivo tan frívolo.

Una de las cosas que le dijo es 'que no importa el motivo por el que recorres un determinado camino, si no por lo que aprenderás en el trayecto, ya que el mismo te encaminara a donde debes ir, solo si tú lo decides' una frase que la ayudó mucho y la dejó reflexionando.

Y menos podía decirle que esa platica fue postcoital, no quería traumarlo de alguna manera.

Definitivamente no.

Melissa Shield apoyaba sus manos en el lavabo del sanitario del hospital, una vez más había ido a visitar a su amiga para saber su condición, según el doctor que atiende a Midoriya, su Tío Might y el mismo chico causante de la situación, no falta mucho para que despierte, aun así, se siente impotente. Una chica sin Quirk y con solo conocimientos de robótica, mecatrónica y desdoblamiento molecular no puede sacar de un coma provocado por un Quirk tan violento y agresivo como lo es 'Quirk Replication'.

Al principio Melissa odiaba a Izuku por lo que le había hecho a Mei, cuando se calmó un poco y empezó a usar el razonamiento por el que su padre la alababa tan seguido entendió que Mei cometió un error al ser tan imprudente al acercarse a Midoriya de esa forma cuando horas antes All Might les había dicho explícitamente que no tocarán su piel a no ser que sea su cabeza. Y Mei hace lo que no tenía que hacer.

Melissa quiere mucho a Mei, pero no podía evitar pensar que esa mujer sería su muerte si no tenía cuidado. Pero en realidad ella casi se muere por no ser muy precavida.

Y eso le dolía y mucho.

Mei fue su primera amiga en las tierras del sol naciente después de la tragedia de su querido padre. Para ella, Mei es parte de su familia y parte angular de su vida como lo es All Might y el que ella esté en coma hace que se sienta insegura, débil, sin pies en la tierra y todo por culpa de un maldito Quirk; momentos como este es cuando empieza a entender a esos extremistas anti-quirks que cada día son pocos.

El Quirk de Midoriya tiene la culpa, por lógica simple Izuku Midoriya tienen la culpa y por lo tanto debe de pagar lo que le hizo a su querida amiga, pero al ver como el chico actuó después de que Mei lo toco o mejor dicho el lenguaje corporal que el chico adoptó después del evento, cuando iba en la cajuela de la camioneta de All Might, los pedidos de angustia que le hacía al doctor cuando iban al hospital y en especial como actuó cuando Mei sucumbió al poder de su Quirk, solo le decían una cosa a Melissa.

Terror. Asco. Arrepentimiento. Culpa.

Y pudo ver que todos esos sentimientos eran hacia él y nadie más. Quería estar enojada con él, pero no podía, siempre está al pendiente de Mei, siempre preguntaba si ella estaba bien anímicamente, disculparse ante los señores Hatsume cada vez que los veía, aun cuando la mamá de Mei ya lo había amenazado de golpearlo con una llave inglesa si seguía disculpándose.

Aun así, el seguía mostrando su arrepentimiento.

Y al parecer agradecía de estar en un hospital cada vez que era golpeado por la llave inglesa. Los doctores ya no planeaban atenderlo por culpa de ser "distraído" y caerse de las escaleras… excepto en esa ocasión que si se cayó por las escaleras por culpa del doctor que lo atiende. Ese doctor tiene problemas en la cabeza.

En definitiva, Midoriya Izuku es raro.

Cuando se dirigía a la habitación de Mei pudo ver por una ventana de los pasillos que Izuku se estaba acercando al hospital acompañado por una rubia ligeramente más pequeña que el peliverde. En unos minutos subiría a ver como se encuentra Mei y a saludar a la madre de su amiga y de paso a ella.

Honestamente no quería hablar con él… pero se está muy comprometido por la salud de Mei haciendo que lo dejara pasar esa incomodidad.

Al llegar a la habitación ve a la madre de su amiga leyendo un libro de mecánica, uno que por lo que puede ver es interesante de leer por lo que han platicado en algunas ocasiones.

\- Señora, viene Midoriya de visita, vi que se acercaba al hospital, ¿si quiere esperarlo para hablar con él? Me gustaría ir a la cafetería y ver qué hay de comer

\- Lo siento Melissa, pero no - comento la señora Hatsume cerrando el libro – yo iré a la cafetería por que tengo hambre y tu tienes que aprender a tratar con Midoriya y mi hija esta por despertar y se pondrá feliz cuando te vea a ti en lugar de a mí, así que buena suerte con Midoriya.

\- Espere…

Viendo como la madre de su amiga se iba lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que la visita llegara.

\- Mei… ¿Cuándo despertaras? Me gustaría seguir inventado e ideando cosas contigo.

Mientras tanto afuera del hospital dos hombres se acercaban, uno de 1.90 metros y el otro de 1.72 metros, ambos tenían rasgos extranjeros, el primero de largos cabellos rubios y de piel blanca como la leche, el segundo su cabello era negro como la obsidiana y muy corto, sus nombres son Alphonse Isley y Ricardo do Santos. Mercenarios de fama internacional, en varios países europeos y América del Norte son considerados de la peor calaña ya que una vez que tienen identificado a su objetivo hacen lo que sea para atraparlo o matarlo, según sea su contrato y tampoco les interesa quien sea su objetivo, político, famoso o un don nadie, entre sus trabajos mas famosos fue la muerte de los presidentes y primer ministro del TLC en televisión nacional cuando estaban dando la tradicional conferencia del encuentro de los lideres de estos tres países.

Las agencias de inteligencia aun no pueden dar con ellos, demostrado que tan buenos son en su trabajo.

Y el motivo por el que se encuentran en esta parte del mundo es por trabajo, un secuestro y extracción de una persona de alto perfil, ¿condiciones para realizar el trabajo? Llevar con vida a la secuestrada ya que necesitan información de una caja de seguridad y solo ella podría abrirla ya que junto con el dueño de la caja son las únicas personas que pueden abrirla por medio de marcas métricas muy específica, ni siquiera con gente que tienen un Quirk de transformación pudieron abrir esa caja.

\- ¿Estas seguro que se encuentra aquí Alphonse?

\- Claro Ricardo, la "Llave" se encuentra en este hospital visitando a su "Bella Durmiente", si tenemos suerte no nos encontraremos con el Príncipe Esmeralda" que la acompaña, todo será muy fácil, no hay de qué preocuparnos, al final del día estaré con mi querida Briana y el pequeño Todd.

\- Lo sé, es solo que ya quiero terminar con estas misiones, entregarles la llave y este maldito guantelete de una vez a esos locos de "Albión"

\- Te entiendo muy bien… esa cosa no me inspira confianza

Su tono alegre cambio drásticamente viendo la maleta que Ricardo traía consigo, un encargo que los científicos que viven en la isla móvil que ellos dieron por clave Albión pudieran analizarla, supuestamente ese guantelete que estaba en los tesoros personales de la familia Yaoyorozu le pone los pelos de punta, supuestamente es un arma que solo las mujeres pueden usar y que les otorga poderes similares o superiores que los usuarios de Quirks tienen. Esta isla ya tiene años queriendo pedir ese guantelete, pero los Yaoyorozu siempre se han negado diciendo que era una reliquia familiar y que no sería analizada por nadie.

La administración de Albión aprovechando que iban a hacer este trabajo decidieron reclamar como suyo dicha pieza de armadura, ellos aran alusión de que el guantelete entro a los mercados negros de Taiwán y China para desaparecerlo con una compra falsa, cuando en realidad los administradores de la isla estarían examinándola exhaustivamente para ver que tan cierto son las leyendas acerca de esta pieza de armadura vieja.

Y mientras caminaban a su destino con la necesidad de terminar sus encargos, teniendo el avión privado en espera se acercaban al hospital regional sur de Musutafu.

* * *

No estoy muerto, sigo vivo pero con mucho trabajo y sin falta de escribir aun en esta cuarentena, espero que esta actualización los halla encontrado con bien a cada uno de ustedes y pedirles un poco de comprencion ya que soy maestro y estoy trabajando mas en modo online que de forma presencial.

Un saludo y quedense en casa para rvitar que la curva de infecciones sea la minima.


End file.
